


Don't Touch Him || TOMEDD {REVAMP}

by Musiki



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, Male Homosexuality, Paranormal, Romance, Sweet, Transgender, ghost - Freeform, highschool, tomedd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiki/pseuds/Musiki
Summary: THE REVAMP IS FINALLY OUT!! It took a while and updates might be a bit in between, but I'm trying again! This story was my most popular story (other than a short McHanzo story) and I felt bad about taking it down because I wasn't satisfied with the story. I changed the story a bit, but I hope you still enjoy this just as much!Please support me on Wattpad! @musikiI love all my readers! Feel free to comment! <3 <3- Musiki





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THE REVAMP IS FINALLY OUT!! It took a while and updates might be a bit in between, but I'm trying again! This story was my most popular story (other than a short McHanzo story) and I felt bad about taking it down because I wasn't satisfied with the story. I changed the story a bit, but I hope you still enjoy this just as much!
> 
> Please support me on Wattpad! @musiki
> 
> I love all my readers! Feel free to comment! <3 <3
> 
> \- Musiki

The hallway was full of chattering students, all rushing, laughing and yelling. It wasn't unusual for an high school, but Edd was still nervous.

This was his first day at Wayward, and Edd held a newly printed schedule tightly in his grasp. Trying desperately to walk through the crowd, it was almost pointless - he couldn't figure out where he was supposed to go with so many people in the way. Perhaps it was good to accept the secretary's help.

It was too late now. The best could do was wait until the crowd went away.

After a few minutes, almost all of the students were gone, having disappeared into their classrooms. The only sound Edd could hear was the squeaking sound of his sneakers.

Looking around, Edd could see where he was a lot clearer. The lockers were black and shiny, as if they had been freshly polished. The floor was smooth, only a few scratch marks tarnishing the look.

On each door was a number - the current floor he was on was the first. Every number had two digits. Edd stopped to look at one, reading it as number 12.

With a quick glance at his paper, Edd quickly began to reach the end of the hallway. He needed to read room 24.

As soon as he turned the corner, he was surprised to bump into someone. He fell to the ground, his backpack falling off of his shoulders. Yet the schedule was still tightly in his grip, now a hole in the middle of it - hopefully it was still readable.

Scrambling to get up, Edd breathlessly apologized.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going -"

He was cut short, the stranger had let out a small chuckle. Edd was confused, but quickly stood up, hoping he hadn't embarrassed himself too much.

"It's alright. Happens all the time." The stranger grinned, swiping his red bangs out of his face. He was covered in freckles and at a two feet taller than Edd. 

For a moment, Edd didn't know what to say. Then, as if someone slapped him, Edd realized his backpack was still on the ground. Quickly, he grabbed his backpack and swung it onto his shoulders.

He gave the stranger a smile.

"I'm Matt," the stranger began to introduce himself. "I'm a ninth grader here. Head of the cheerleader squad."

"You're in the cheerleader squad?" Edd had never met a boy who ever admitted to being in a group of cheerleaders - not that it wasn't a bad thing, he just wasn't used to it.

"That's so cool!"

Matt gave a small shrug, as if to say it wasn't such a big deal.

"My name is Edd," he stated, slowly growing self-conscious of what he was doing. 

"I'm new here." The words made Edd more nervous than before. He didn't want to seem like he was reaching out for help, despite the fact that he really needed it.

"Really? What class do you have now?" Matt grinned, making Edd's already pounding heart slow down a bit.

"Biology, room 24 - I don't know where it is." For a moment, Edd hesitated.

"D-do you think you can show me where it is?"

"Of course! Follow me - I know exactly where it is!" 

Edd started to follow Matt, feeling grateful that this encounter happened. Still, as he followed him, Edd got the sudden feeling that he was being watched behind his back.

Turning around, there was no one else in the hallway. Yet the feeling squeezed him, causing him to start a cold sweat. Trying to ignore it, he turned away and focused on his feet, hoping that he could reach the class soon.

His little hope was quickly fulfilled. It barely took five minutes before room 24 was right in front of Edd. 

Turning to thank Matt, Edd was caught off guard with the worried look on Matt's face. For a moment, he was speechless.

"Matt?"

"Listen - if you ever need anything else, ask me. I'll help you." Edd couldn't say another word before Matt ran off. He disappeared around a corner, leaving Edd alone.

It was all so strange, but Edd was suddenly much more worried about him being late to class. Putting his hand on the door handle, a sudden tap on Edd's shoulder made him jump.

Expecting Matt to have come back, Edd turned around once more to find that nobody was there. There was a small moment of confusion, but before Edd could do anything the classroom door opened.

"Ah, there's our new student!"


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week was just as Edd hoped it would be - everyone was nice to him, the classes didn't seem too hard and he even made a few special friends. 

When Friday came, Edd was surprised at how tired he actually was. Flopping onto his bed, his backpack on the floor, he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and take a nap. It had been a while since he had one of his daily naps - it was almost impossible to take one after school. All of the unpacking needed to be done, and it was only Edd and his mother working.

Just as he was about to close his eyes for a few precious moments, but a small creaking caught his attention.

Sitting up, Edd watched as the closet door opened. Out stepped a small, black cat. It's paws made no noise as it made it's way towards Edd's bed. With a soft, faint meowing sound, the cat rubbed itself against Edd's leg.

Edd shivered at the touch, the fur of the cat as cold as ice. 

"Ringo, I'm sorry, but I can't play with you right now," Edd sighed, feeling the weight of disappointment settle onto his shoulders. 

Ringo let out a sad meow, continuing on. 

A sudden knock at the door startled Edd, making him jump. Ringo disappeared suddenly, without a trace of him left behind.

Rubbing his arms, Edd stood up. There was another heavy knock on the door, louder than the first one. 

He stopped for a moment, a sudden feeling of dread creeping upon him. Who would knock on his door like that? His mother certainly wouldn't - she was kind, and always called for him instead.

Nervously, Edd reached for the door knob, his heart pounding. There certainly wouldn't be anyone else in the house without Edd knowing, so why was he so scared.

Taking a deep breathe, Edd opened the door only to find nothing there. Nothing but a sudden, deathly cold chill enter the room. It was as if something had grabbed a hold of him, refusing to let go.

Whatever this was, it was terrifying.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at a booth in a corner at the front of the parlor, Edd happily took a sip of his milkshake. Matt was with him,happily chatting away with Tom, a boy Edd had met at school. He was in the same class as Edd, and he had already been friends with Matt.

Taking another sip of his shake, Edd checked his phone quietly to see the time. It was around 3, and Edd knew that he had to go. His mother would be home later, and he had promised to clean up the kitchen before she got home.

“Hey guys, I should be heading home.” Edd smiled, standing up. Matt and Tom said their goodbyes as Edd left. 

When he arrived home, Edd’s phone buzzed as he sat down in the kitchen. Taking it out, he was surprised to see an unknown number had texted him.

Curious, he opened up the message.

‘Can you help me?’

Such an odd message - Edd was confused, unsure of what to think of it. Was it a wrong number? Possibly, but Edd still decided to text back.

‘Who are you??’

‘Please, I need your help.’

Was this an emergency? What was going on? There was a chance that something horrible was happening, but there wasn’t any way of him knowing for certain.

‘Why are you asking me?’

There was a small pause in between texts, making Edd a bit uncomfortable.

‘Because I know who you are.’

A sudden knock on the door caused Edd to jump. His heart was pounding, his nerves going wild.

Edd quietly made his way to the door, nervous. What if it was the same person who had texted him? Was there someone following him? The very thought was enough to send Edd into a panic.

Looking through the peephole in the door, a huge wave of relief fell over him. 

It was Tom in front of the door. He was glad it was a friend. Trying to calm down, he opened the door to let Tom in.


	4. Chapter 4

Edd let Tom in, a bit nervous. What was he doing there?

Before he could speak, Tom held out a wallet - Edd's wallet.

"You dropped this when you left." Tom smiled, a chuckle almost creeping into his voice.

"Luckily I found it before someone else did."

Edd took his wallet, a small dose of panic and relief overcame him at the same time. He hadn't realized he dropped it - Edd swore he had it on him when he left. Still, Edd smiled.

"Thanks, Tom! I appreciate it!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice," Tom said, almost hurriedly.

"Anyways, so you know how there are special events at school sometimes?"

Edd nodded, although he didn't feel it was necessary. Of course the school did extra things like that. It wouldn't be a school if it didn't!

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I have to help set up the decorations for something next month." Tom averted his eyes, yet his tone didn't change.

"I missed too much detention and now I have to do this. Do you mind helping me with it?"

It seemed like a good - no, a great idea! This would defiantly be something Edd would want to do.

"Sure, I'll gladly help!" Edd smiled, seeing the relieved smile on Tom's face.

"Thanks, Edd." Taking a quick look at the watch on his wrist, Tom sighed.

"Well, I really have to go. See you, Edd." Edd didn't get a chance to say goodbye - Tom had practically ran through the front door, leaving it open. 

Had Tom really been that nervous? Perhaps he was just in a hurry, as expected. Whatever reason it was, Edd didn't think about it twice.

His attention was caught by someone from across the street - he only noticed him when he went to shut the door. It looked like a boy, his hair brown. Difficult to tell features from a distance, there was one thing that stood out.

The boy was watching him.

With chills down his spine, Edd shut the door quickly. There was no real reason to panic, but Edd had a dreadful feeling of unease. Just something about that boy, in the spare moments he saw him, scared him to death.

What scared him even more, however, was how Tom knew exactly where to go to find Edd.

There was no information in his wallet - he only ever put money in it. It wasn't something he carried around a lot, it was just something he used for going out every once in a while. 

So how did Tom know where he lived?


	5. Chapter 5

Edd sat in his room, an uneasy feeling in his chest. The events of that afternoon replaying in his head.

Who was that across the street? Were they dead, or was it just a wierdo?

It was night, and Edd's nerves were keeping him up. He sat at his desk, the light from the lamp the only thing keeping the room from plunging into total darkness. It was a bit stuffy in the room, so he had removed his sweater.

A small creaking caught his attention - Edd didn't need to turn around to know that Ringo was there. The ghost cat visited nightly, always there to keep Edd comfortable.

Softly meowing, Edd smiled as Ringo jumped onto his desk. The cat was fast and light, considering he didn't have a body.

Ringo meowed again, this time tilting his head worryingly. At least, that's what Edd took from it.

"Don't worry," Edd chuckled, reaching out to touch Ringo. He was cold, but Edd was able to pet him. It was something he could do, but only if Ringo let him.

"I'm fine."

There was a knock on the door - Ringo disappeared with a poof as Edd's mom spoke.

"Edd, sweetie? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, mom," Edd sighed. It wasn't difficult to tell whether he was up or not, for the gap between the door and ground let light slip into the hallway.

Edd's mom opened the door, walking in. She seemed just as worried as Ringo had, only this time she could actually speak to him.

"Are you alright? You seemed upset during dinner."

It was natural of her to be concerned - she was a loving mother, only wanting the best for Edd.

Edd nodded, smiling weakly. He didn't want her to think something was wrong, especially with everything that was going on. If she did, she would surely blame herself.

"I'm fine, mom. Just tired, that's all."

Did it work? His mother didn't seem convinced, but she didn't push him any further. Edd knew that his answer wasn't satisfactory, yet there wasn't much she could do about it. If Edd didn't want to talk, he didn't have to.

Furrowing her eyebrows slightly, she gave a soft smile.

"Alright, sweetie. Don't stay up too late, ok? You have to see your dad in the morning."

"Ok, mom," Edd said as his mother left, sighing again. It felt like something was on his shoulders, bringing him down.

He forgot he was going to visit his dad. Edd's dad wasn't a bad man, he just prefered to call Edd by his birth name.

He hated it, but other than that his dad wasn't a bad man. Edd still felt a grudge against him.

Shaking his head, Edd tried to clear his mind. He would need sleep for tomorrow, so it was better to try and rest than think about everything.

Edd got up and layed down on his bed, not bothering to change. He was going to leave the light on for tonight - the darkness of his room wasn't something he wanted to deal with at the moment.

Closing his eyes, Edd took a few deep breathes before falling into a light sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

His nerves on edge, Edd got out of the passenger's seat of his mom's car. It was a black minivan - she didn't need a car like that, but she had insisted on it last year, so it's what she had.

I guess she wanted more kids, thought Edd as he gripped his bag tightly. The heavy weight of it was a comfort to him.

"You have fun, alright, sweetie?" His mom smiled softly as Edd nodded. He couldn't have fun here no matter how hard he tried, but saying so would only cause more problems.

"Bye, mom." The tone in his voice was dull - very much unlike him, yet his mother tried not to notice it. If she did, it would only break her heart more.

She soon drove off, leaving Edd to approach the house. It was an older, wooden house, the outside a dull gray. The window shutters were a dark purple, the paint peeling off.

Edd's father never really took care of the house. He always went to work, came home and did everything except clean. It was a wonder he even lived on his own.

Anxiously, he walked up to the door and knocked, the pressure causing the door to creak. If he had pressed any harder, he would worry about breaking it.

Edd was a bit startled when the door creaked open by itself. At first, he thought maybe his dad was playing a trick on him - yet, when he pushed open the door, he found no one on the other side.

"Hello?" He called out. He'd been here plenty of times before, but usually his dad would greet him.

There was no answer - perhaps the door was broken, and could be easily opened. What a way to invite strangers into your home.

Taking a deep breathe, Edd stepped inside. The hot air rushed into his face, almost making him gag. How high were the heaters on?

Mumbling softly, Edd set his bag down into the small living room - it barely had enough room for one person, let alone two.

There was a small, blocky television set and a big, worn-out recliner. The dusk smell of it made Edd's nose itch.

Just before he could do anything else, an unfamiliar voice came from behind him.

"He's not much of a decorator, is he?"


	7. Chapter 7

Turning around quickly, Edd felt his heart pound as he searched for whoever was in the room - but there was no one there.

His skin was crawling as he tried to calm himself, taking a few deep breaths. Perhaps it was just the stress getting to him. That seemed reasonable.

"You know, it's rude to stare. I had to hide, I wasn't prepared."

The voice came again, and this time Edd knew it was no game.

"Who are you?" He called out, his voice shaking. His head was swimming with panic as he tried to find the source of the voice.

"Trust me, you'll find out soon enough," said the mysterious voice, chuckling darkly. 

Suddenly, the front door slammed open. It was enough to make Edd jumped. Afraid that it might be some sort of stranger, Edd prepared himself to run.

When his dad came into the living room, it was quite an odd sight.

"Ellie? What are you doing?"

Edd cringed at the usage of that name, his panic dissipating only slightly. He must have looked a mess, looking like he was ready to take off.

Stuttering for a moment, Edd sighed, giving up. He had no words, for his mind was still in jumbles.

"Well?" There was a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Edd cleared his throat, trying to fight down that slight urge to puke.

His dad's eyes suddenly seemed to look at him with worry and - was that a bit of fear?

"How'd you get in?" 

This question - although simple - terrified Edd. How was he to answer that? Would his dad believe the truth? There was nothing else to do but try, no matter if it did sound crazy.

"The door was open. I-I just came in," he muttered, averting his gaze to the floor. This was not how he wanted to start this dreadful weekend.

A chuckle - that was not what Edd had expected to hear. Perhaps a small scolding, a worrying sense of security ; security of the house, not of Edd.

Looking up, Edd found his dad smiling.

"Well, then it looks like she got here first."


	8. Chapter 8

Edd was confused and scared - moods he was all too familiar with. Staring at his father, he couldn't help but ask.

"Who's she?"

"Nothing," his dad replied suddenly, as if trying to hide something. Edd could feel something crawl down his back, but he shook it off as nerves.

"Just pretend that never happened, ok?" As his father stared at Edd with a sense of seriousness, Edd could've swore that there was something else was behind that mask. For a second, it looked like his father was scared.

Edd nodded quickly, afraid that his father would do something to him if otherwise. Despite that, Edd had no other reason to tell someone - if he did, who would believe him?

His father smiled slightly, a sudden, familiar and warm smile covering his wrinkled face. 

"Thanks, Ellie."

Edd couldn't help but shudder at the name - it hurt him every time he heard it, yet there was nothing stopping his father from doing so. He didn't have the energy nor the courage to say anything about it. Instead, he faked a smile just to please him.

Luckily, he seemed satisfied ; his attention was brought elsewhere as he turned to go into the kitchen. He didn't speak, instead humming lightly to himself. 

Edd made a note to himself to grab his bags from the hallway (that was where he left them, right?) and made a trip upstairs. He needed to get away for a moment to collect his thoughts. They would drive him crazy if he didn't organize them.

His chest was hurting and his lungs burning as he stepped inside of the familiar, dusty room that used to be his. Closing the door behind him, Edd could have swore that his heart was going to explode.

Taking a deep breathe, he tried to calm down, the events flashing brightly in his mind. What was he to make of it? Was he perhaps going crazy, after everything?

"Well, you seemed to be tired."

Turning around quickly, Edd was surprised and horrified to find a girl not much older than him staring at him, a deadly silent grin on her face. Her eyes were black, making Edd's body go cold. 

It didn't take a genius to know that she was dead.


End file.
